


Finally I dare to tell you what I feel for you

by demonqueenofplastics



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonqueenofplastics/pseuds/demonqueenofplastics
Summary: Brooke is alone home because she doesn't want to go to a party while Chloe is kinda bored at that party and decides to confess to Brooke after a little help of Jenna





	Finally I dare to tell you what I feel for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like it. This is my first work here and especially for this ship. Of course comments are always welcome.

Third pov

Brooke is sitting in her room listening to some music while scrolling through social media. It is a Saturday evening and she didn't feel like going to another party and having to deal with more boys. So she is now actually waiting for Chloe to come back from the party since she convinced the girl into just going and having fun.

"I do hope she has fun there." Brooke says to herself while looking at some of the pictures she has with Chloe. "Who am I kidding she probably has a lot of fun like always. Teasing some of the boys and otherwise drinking. At least something like it I just hope she is careful. Maybe I should have gone with her." Brooke tells herself starting to worry for her best friend but also not wanting to disturb her evening.

She sighs and just turns up the music before putting her phone away and deciding on going further with her own little project. The thing she has been working on for months. It is a little miniature galaxy that she has been recreating. While working she smiles and sometimes sings with the music happy about it.

In the meantime Chloe is on the party by Jake enjoying herself by drinking some alcohol and talking to some people. For once she actually decides to keep it by talking and drinking. She isn't teasing anyone and is actually listening to some things Jenna is trying to tell her.

"So Chloe what do you think of the party?" Jenna asks making Chloe look at her.

"Well it is quite interesting. But also quite tame knowing Jake, normally he would have a lot of things going on in a party." She answers

"Yeah you're right but maybe that is because of the last party." Jenna says making Chloe nod a bit when she thinks about it. "That was really horrible. So how is it going with Brooke?"

"With Brooke it is going okey. She wasn't in the mood for a party. When I told her that I would stay with her she was telling me to just go so I guess she wants to be alone for a bit." Chloe answers still being a bit uncomfortable about not having Brooke anywhere near her.

"Well I guess everybody has those days that they don't want to go to a party or anything of the sorts." Jenna says understanding it and smiling softly at Chloe. "But now the biggest question how is it going with your crush on her?"

"My what? I don't have a crush on Brooke." Chloe says her eyes widening and a slight blush appearing on her cheeks speaking clearly against her.

"Why would you even think that Jenna? Brooke is just my best friend that is all." Jenna nods laughing a bit about the reaction.

"Yeah that is why you're blushing and I think that because you always seem to stare at her and always seem to be way more happy once you're with her. Maybe you should think about it." She says making Chloe nod a bit with a forced smile. "Besides you know me so you know by now that I'm quite observant. What is the big deal with liking her anyways?"

"Well I guess so. Okey I may have a tiny crush on my best friend. And the big problem here is that Brooke definitely doesn't like me like that. The only thing she likes is me as her best friend we both know that." Chloe said sighing a bit about it knowing she was telling the truth but just wishing she was wrong

"Are you sure about that? I mean have you ever talked to her about anything else then boys in general?" When Jenna puts it like that Chloe suddenly looks at her.

"Now you say so we indeed only talked about boys so I don't really know if she likes girls or me in general. I should talk to her." She says while Jenna nods and points at the door.

"Go speak to her now. It is for you more fun then standing here." Chloe nods hugging Jenna quickly before walking out of the party and going to pinkberry first getting some frozen yoghurt before going over to Brooke.

Once arriving she ringed the doorbell. While Brooke looked up confused from the sound before stopping her project and walking over to the door before opening it. "Oh hey Chloe what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to spend time with you. The party was boring anyways." Chloe said shrugging before holding the frozen yoghurt out. "I have some frozen yoghurt for us." Brooke smiled stepping aside

"come in and frozen yoghurt is always welcome just like you." She said while Chloe got inside giving Brooke her frozen yoghurt. "You want to watch a movie in my room?" Brooke asks smiling happily

"Yes please that sounds amazing." Chloe answers nodding trying to keep a blush off of her face.

"Alright walk already to my room then I will grab some things." Brooke says watching Chloe walk away before grabbing some popcorn. She also grabs some things to drink including alcohol and soda before walking upstairs. Chloe was already sitting on the bed waiting for her with a smile on her face.

"What are we going to watch?"

"Whatever you want to watch." Brooke says smiling before putting everything down.

Chloe nods before finding a random movie on Netflix not really minding what they are watching. When she looks at what kind of movie it is she smiles knowing it was about space and that Brooke is going to be excited about it.

When Chloe puts on the movie she eats her pinkberry together with Brooke while letting Brooke enjoy the movie. Chloe was trying to focus on the movie but her thoughts got pulled towards Brooke everytime. To give herself some courage she grabbed something to drink and giving Brooke something as well.

About half in the movie Chloe starts to stare at Brooke with a soft smile on her face. "Is there something wrong Chloe?" Brooke suddenly asks looking worried. Chloe starts to blush.

"No no nothing is wrong why would you think that?"

"Well you're staring at me for a long time already. So I thought that I maybe had something on my face or anything."

"No you don't have anything on your face it is just as perfect as normal and I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare. Let's just enjoy the movie further." Chloe says turning towards the screen again trying to focus on the movie.

Brooke looks a bit sceptical before turning her attention back towards the movie as well deciding to shrug it off. After a few more minutes of focusing on the movie Brooke sighs. "Okey what is wrong Chloe you're again staring at me."

"Nothing." Chloe answers blushing bright red trying to think of another reason why she would be staring the whole time.

"It isn't nothing. Seriously what is wrong? I'm worried about you at the moment." Brooke says indeed having a worrying look on her face.

Chloe sighed about it slowly nodding. "You're right in that. But I can't tell you because I need to go."

"Since when do you need to go Chloe? Are you sure you don't just want to get away from me so you don't need to talk about what is wrong?" Brooke asked sighing a bit. "What did I do wrong?"

Chloe widened her eyes. "You did nothing wrong Brookie why would you think it is you?"

"Since you're here you're acting strange and when I ask you about it you basically don't want to tell me while you always tell me everything. Then when I make sure you will tell me you suddenly say you need to go. So why would I think I did something wrong Chlo?"

Chloe sighs more about it. "It is just really hard to tell you. And it isn't your fault I can promise you that."

"So it has to do with me? What is it then?"

"Again I don't know how to tell you this. It is really hard to tell you."

"You know that sounds like you're trying to hide something away from me. Chlo you can tell me anything no matter how bad or good it is." Brooke says her eyes glassing over with worry.

Chloe looks at her slowly taking in all her features. Just like so many times before that while also everytime realising how beautiful Brooke looks.

"Chloe seriously you're staring again and spacing out. Why can't you just tell me what is wrong? Even if it has to do with me I would love to know what is wrong."

"I guess I'm just not sure how to tell you this. I don't know why but it just feels so difficult to say. I really want to tell you."

Brooke looks at her softly smiling at her. "Well then try to tell me. I will always be there for you no matter what after all that is what best friends do right?"

Chloe takes a deep breath and forces a smile on her face hating how her stomach clenched when Brooke said they are best friend. After all she knows they are best friends and it shouldn't hurt so much to hear it. "Okey fine I will try to tell you." Chloe says taking another deep breath and sighing a bit while trying to formulate her feelings.

"Alright take you're time I don't mind waiting. As long as you can tell me then." Chloe nods about it before opening her mouth and closing it again. That happens for about three times before she finally decides it is time to just spit it out.

"Okey so I really like you and I just didn't know how to tell you that at all."

"Ahhh well I like you too. I mean that is no secret Chlo." Chloe sighs even more when Brooke gives her that reaction realising that she didn't understand her. But at the same time just gets lost into the same beauty of Brooke that she has been seeing the whole time.

"So honestly Chlo why were you so scared to tell me that. We both already know that right?"

"Brookie you're just too fricking adorable like this. I didn't mean liking you like that. I meant that I like you, as in like like you or to make it more clear...the gay way. Brookie do you get it now? I'm in love with you and honestly I have been for a while now." Brooke looked at Chloe with big eyes not having expected any of this while Chloe just sighed taking her silence as the answer. "I get it don't worry. I will go away and I'm really sorry if I ruined our friendship. You just deserved to know about it." Chloe says while getting up and starting to walk to the door before quick footsteps and a hand around her wrist stops her.

"Chlo don't go." Brooke says really quiet still trying to get over the shock that Chloe likes her too. When Chloe turns around to look at Brooke she doesn't expect Brooke to lean forward and to kiss her. But although it is unexpected Chloe doesn't waste any time to kiss her back.

"So I take it that you like me too?" Chloe says with the biggest grin on her face that she can muster once they pull away from each other. Brooke pulls Chloe close towards her before grinning.

"No you're seeing it wrong." Brooke says and Chloe looks hurt and confused. "I love you. Liking and loving is something else and honestly I don't think I can ever live without you. So I love you." She says and loves it when she sees Chloe grin and look really happy before kissing her again.

"Why don't we finish the movie." Chloe says and Brooke nods before they both sit back on the bed watching the movie together while holding each other close not wanting to let go.


End file.
